The Oldest of Steve's Friend TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Steve a eu un ami une fois, il y a longtemps. MoD! Harry. Oneshot.


The Oldest of Steve's Friends → Le Plus Vieil Ami de Steve

Auteur :Jetainia

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

HP et Avengers ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Jetainia qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling et Avengers appartient à Marvel ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

**Ps: Pour ceux ou celles qui suivent Another Path! J'ai un petit message pour vous, le chapitre 23 sortira soit aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi ou soit demain, car j'ai eu du boulot non attendu. Et donc je n'ai pas commencer la traduction du chapitre! Mais pas d'inquiétude je m'y met de suite! Ciao~**

**Lien fic d'origine :** s/12500821/1/The-Oldest-of-Steve-s-Friends

Bonne lecture~

Steve Roger avait un meilleur ami, il en avait eu plusieurs au fil des ans mais il était proche de celui-ci. Ils s'étaient rencontré quand Steve était en train de se faire tabasser son ami était intervenu et avait arrêté le groupe de garçons. Steve ne connaissait pas son nom mais son ami l'avait nettoyé et avait agi comme sa sentinelle pendant tout le reste de la journée.

Quand ils se sont séparés, son ami avait dit. ''Je te reverrais gamin, mon nom est Harry en passant.''

Et Steve avait revu Harry, il l'avait vu pratiquement tous les jours depuis lors. Actuellement, ils avaient été amis pendant deux ans et maintenant Harry partait. Harry allait s'inscrire dans l'armée et se joindre au combat. Steve ne voulait pas qu'il parte trop de gens étaient parti pour la guerre sans jamais revenir, pour qu'il soit heureux que son meilleur amis parte à la guerre.

Harry était déterminé cependant, alors Steve lui avait dit au revoir et bonne chance et avait regardé Harry partir. Il s'était trouvé un autre ami après un temps, James Buchanan Barnes ou 'Bucky'. Il n'avait jamais oublié Harry et finit par essayer de s'inscrire lui-même dans l'armée. Il y rentra mais il n'était définitivement pas le meilleur soldat, puis il rencontra le scientifique et sa vie changea de façon irrévocable.

Steve devint 'Captain America' et combattit HYDRA, détruisant tout ce qui était sur son passage. Il n'avait jamais trouvé Harry cependant, son ami avait toujours été dans le fond de son esprit et il avait toujours inconsciemment cherché son meilleur ami. Puis il avait dû mettre l'avion dans l'océan avec lui-même à l'intérieur et il avait cessé de chercher.

Il se réveilla doucement, la chaleur pénétrait sa peau alors qu'il revenait à lui. Un vieux son était joué à la radio et une infirmière se pencha sur lui pour le calmer. Elle ne répondit pas à ses questions cependant, alors Steve l'ignora et couru hors du bâtiment, des sirènes le suivirent alors que le dit bâtiment était pris de panique. Il s'était arrêté à la vue qui l'accueilli il y avait des lumières, des gens et des automobiles partout. Il y avait un homme noir dans la rue qui le regardait, l'homme lui fit un geste pour l'inviter à retourner dans l'immeuble et dit. ''Je suis sûr que vous avez quelques questions pour moi, Captain Rogers.''

L'homme s'introduisit comme le directeur du SHIELD Nick Fury et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, comment il avait été trouvé dans la glace et ressuscité, qu'il avait passé soixante-dix ans dans la glace. Tout et tous ceux qu'il avait connus étaient mort ou étaient très âgés. Il était inutile d'essayer de chercher Harry maintenant et Peggy serait bien trop vieille pour lui maintenant. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais être trouvé dans la glace, qu'il n'ait jamais survécu au gel.

Il persévéra cependant, il essaierait de s'habituer à ce nouveau monde. Un monde dans lequel il était apparemment une légende, plus que dans son propre temps. Ce ne fut que quand il fut en fuite avec Natasha, la Veuve Noire, que son passé lui passa devant. Ils venaient de quitter un magasin de technologie quand quelqu'un qui était le portrait craché d'Harry leur passa devant.

Il trébucha et se retourna pour le regarder, le doppelganger se tenait devant une librairie, examinant les livres. Natasha le tira par le bras. ''Allez Rogers, nous devons y aller.''

''Mais c'est-''

''Je m'en fiche à moins que tu veuille mourir je suggère que nous bougions.''

''Ouais, sûr.'' Steve laissa Natasha l'emmener, regardant toujours le clone d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

Ils trouvèrent la caserne, HYDRA attaqua et Bucky Barnes fut trouvé et Steve oublia tout au moment ou il vit son ancien meilleur ami. Bucky semblait avoir contribué à cela, il ne s'était jamais attendu à voir son camarade et ami, et ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir comme il était il y a soixante-dix ans.

Le SHIELD était parti, dépassé par HYDRA et Steve ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il devait stopper le plan principal d'HYDRA et il ne voulait pas se battre contre les factions restantes. Il était fatigué de se battre, depuis tout ce temps tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire était d'aider à assurer la sécurité de son pays et maintenant c'était tout ce qu'il faisait. C'était trop demandé qu'il expérimente un peu la paix ?

Il s'était caché dans une petite maison à la campagne, que Tony lui avait donnée quand il avait exprimé le souhait de partir. Maintenant Steve passait ses jours à s'adonner à son amour pour l'art, créant des pièces avec différents modem et inspiré de ses souvenirs ainsi que par le paysage dans lequel il se trouvait. Les Avengers venaient lui rendre visite parfois, surtout quand ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner de l'agitation et de la cohue d'être dans une grande ville.

Il s'exerçait encore quotidiennement, courant toujours tous les matins et soirs. Il restait en forme car il savait que tôt ou tard ils le rappelleraient. Si il y avait un problème et qu'il y avait besoin de Captain America, le monde n'hésiterait pas à le tirer de sa retraite et de le ramener à la guerre, peu importe ses souhaits.

Alors qu'il dessinait, peignait et créait, il se retrouva à créer des éléments d'Harry, l'ami qu'il avait eu et perdu sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il avait chercher dans les vieux dossiers de guerre et n'avait trouvé aucune référence que son Harry ait combattu, même si il avait vu son treillis de ses propres yeux. C'était comme si Harry n'avait jamais existé.

Steve se retrouva à faire fabriquer un long bâton avec de petites bosses le long, le bâton qu'Harry avait toujours manipulé quand il était nerveux. Il dessina le pendentif qu'Harry avait porté, une ligne dans un cercle qui était à l'intérieur d'un triangle. Occasionnellement il dessinait le visage d'Harry et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui avait toujours gênée son ami qui était la caractéristique la plus importante de ses traits, même quand Steve essayait de la faire disparaître dans l'arrière plan.

Finalement, la maison fut envahie par ses créations qu'il commença à vendre, avec l'aide de Pepper car elle savait quoi faire et Tony aurait été trop distrait par quelque chose ou autres. Il commença à se faire connaître, même si les gens n'avaient aucune idée que c'était Captain America qui les avait crées. Ils étaient émerveillés par l'art et non pas l'artiste et c'était une des meilleures choses que Steve ait jamais connues.

L'appel fut passé, comme il avait toujours su, et Steve fut forcé de quitter sa nouvelle vie et de faire face à des monstres une fois de plus. Le costume l'attendait, le bouclier attendait d'être jeté et utilisé pour le bien à nouveau. Il soupira lourdement mais se prépara, il y avait des dragons à gérer.

Il s'avéra que la peau de dragon était imperméable à à peu près tout, les Avengers réussissaient seulement quand ils visaient la gueule ouverte d'un dragon. Quelque chose de très dangereux car un dragon n'ouvrait que la gueule pour rugir, tirer des flammes ou essayer de gober quelqu'un de l'équipe. L'un d'eux avait Tony dans sa bouche et le reste de l'équipe cherchait frénétiquement à le libérer jusqu'à ce que finalement un rayon rouge ne passe devant Steve et touche directement les yeux du dragon.

Le dragon rugit et relâcha Tony qui s'envola aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour évaluer les dommages causés. Steve se tourna vers Wanda pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait bien fait, seulement pour la voir regarder quelqu'un d'autre sous le choc. Il suivit son regard et le combat cessa d'exister quand il vit Harry debout dans la rue ayant l'air fortement déterminé alors qu'il regardait les dragons, ses cheveux et sa cape flottant dans le vent dû aux ailes des dragons. Dans sa main, il tenait son témoin d'inquiétude qu'il pointait vers Steve, non derrière Steve, et un rayon du même rouge en sortit.

Le cri de douleur venant du dragon ramena Steve au combat et il regarda derrière lui pour voir qu'une des créatures avait été sur le point de l'attaquer jusqu'à ce que Harry, _Harry_, l'arrête. Le combat recommença, les dragons étant forcé de se replier alors qu'Harry se battait dans un tourbillon de manœuvre faisant disparaître en quelque sorte les dragons qu'il avait abattu en les dépassant.

En quelques minutes, les dragons étaient partis et les Avengers se tenaient dans une rue déserte. Le reste de son équipe entoura immédiatement Harry, les armes à la main alors qu'il se tenait là, s'attendant apparemment à cette réaction et ne faisant rien pour l'arrêter.

''Qui es-tu ?'' Demanda Iron Man.

Harry sourit. ''Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry.''

''Comment as-tu fais ça ? Es-tu comme moi ?'' Wanda dissimulait à peine son excitation, même si elle était encore assez méfiante envers Harry pour ne pas baisser les mains.

''Non, je ne suis pas comme toi, pas vraiment. Je suis ce qui est venu avant toi et j'ai accès à toute magie et pas seulement ce qui est présent en moi. Bien joué Wanda, pour l'avoir accepté. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un tel que toi.''

Clint retira son arc. ''Comment connais-tu son nom ?'' Demanda-t-il menaçant, Steve savait qu'il voyait Wanda comme sa famille, leur relation ressemblait beaucoup à un père et sa fille.

Malgré tout, Steve ne pouvait supporter de voir toutes ses armes pointées sur son ami, armes qui étaient prête à attaquer à la moindre aggravation. Il se fraya un chemin dans le cercle et dit. ''Clint,'' Invitant tout le monde à baisser leurs armes. ''c'est un ami.''

Harry lui sourit. ''Hey gamin, je vois que tu as un peu grandi.''

''La guerre fait ça à une personne.'' Répondit Steve et le sourire disparu pour être remplacé par un regard chagriné.

''Je suis désolé.''

''Ce n'était pas de ta faute.''

Tony décida qu'il en avait assez de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait et demanda. ''Comment connais-tu le Cap ? Et pourquoi tu l'appelles gamin, il est bien plus vieux que toi, tu es l'enfant ici.''

''Je vous ferais savoir, Stark, que j'ai plus d'un millier d'années, ce qui signifie que vous êtes tous des enfants pour moi. Pour ce qui est de comment je connais Steve, je l'ai connu avant qu'il ne devienne Captain America.''

La nuit était tombée et ils étaient de retour à la tour, Harry avait promis d'apprendre à Wanda comment utiliser le plein potentiel de son don et avait disparu sur l'un des différents balcons pendant que l'équipe se nettoyait. C'est là que Steve le trouva, sur le plus haut balcon, le favori de Clint, assis calmement avec les jambes pendantes.

Steve s'approcha silencieusement et Harry commença à parler, sachant que Steve était là et attendait des réponses. ''J'étais jadis un sorcier, cependant je ne l'ai su qu'à mes onze ans. J'étais célèbre dans le Monde Sorcier et je ne savais même pas que la magie existait. Ils m'appelaient le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, parce que je n'étais pas mort quand je le devais et que je l'ai ai tous sauvés d'un tyran diabolique.''

''J'avais un an et ils m'ont tous acclamé comme leur sauveur alors que ce n'était pas moi du tout, c'était ma mère. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était stupide et détestait la gloire. Quand Voldemort, le méchant sorcier, revint, il se sont tous tourné vers moi pour les sauver. Pensant que si je l'avais vaincu une fois, je pouvais sûrement le refaire. Ça n'importait pas que j'avais quinze ans, j'étais 'l'Élu', destiné à tous les sauver. ''

''Je l'ai vaincu, même si je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans mes amis. Le seul problème était que je devais mourir pour le rendre suffisamment vulnérable pour qu'il soit tué. Alors je suis mort. Et ensuite, je suis revenu parce que durant ma courte vie, j'avais fais quelque chose que beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières avaient essayé de faire avant moi.''

''J'ai trouvé trois objets qui ont fait de moi, le 'Maître de la Mort'. Je ne pouvais plus mourir après ma première mort et j'étais coincé dans mon corps de dix-sept ans alors que tous mes amis vieillissaient autour de moi. Ils sont tous morts maintenant, le Monde Sorcier entier à disparu, anéanti petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des personnes comme Wanda.''

''Je ne pourrais jamais mourir, Steve, c'est pour ça que je t'ai quitté. Tu étais assez fort pour survivre par toi même et j'étais trop attaché à toi. Je savais que si je ne partais pas, je serais resté et j'aurais dû te regarder mourir. Alors je suis parti à la guerre, j'ai combattu et tuer et puis je suis parti quand j'ai senti que je n'étais plus nécessaire.''

''Il y a pas tellement de guerre que je peux mener à la fois, même si je suis le Maître de la Mort.''

Steve s'assied sur le rebord près d'Harry et le serra dans ses bras, offrant réconfort à son vieil ami, une assurance qu'il serait là aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Ils restèrent là pour le reste de la nuit, Harry se blottissant dans les bras puissant de Steve, laissant ses responsabilités et ses inquiétudes s'égarer alors qu'il se délectait d'être tenu par un ami qui connaissait son plus grand secret et ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir à nouveau une famille, ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment.

Voilà pour ce One Shot ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça change non ? Notre pauvre Harry est seul et ne veux pas s'attacher de peur d'être blessé… et Steve qui est tout de même là à la fin pour Harry ^^ J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^ Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


End file.
